In the Amusement Parks and Fireworks
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Sasuke itu benci keramaian tapi sejak berpacaran dengan pemuda berisik, dirinya malah menyukai kembang api dan taman bermain, kok bisa? bad sumary, Naruto x Female Sasuke


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Gaje, OOC, Typo, Penulis Amatir, Genderbend, Female Sasuke**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Female Sasuke **

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Hal yang paling di sukainya adalah tomat dan membaca buku. Lalu hal yang paling dibencinya adalah keramaian. Kenapa? karena kalau tempatnya ramai dan berisik, gadis itu tidak akan konsen, ketika membaca buku. Selain itu kupingnya akan sakit mendengar bunyi berisik dan akhirnya membuatnya terus-terusan mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam, alias moodnya memburuk.

Namun sejak berpacaran dengan pemuda berisik, yang setiap detiknya selalu berbicara, tanpa jeda, titik dan koma, kebencian Sasuke tentang hal-hal berbau keramaian sedikitnya berkurang. Entah bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang benci keberisikan berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda yang berisik. Ajaib memang pasangan yang satu ini.

Sudah begitu Sasuke yang membenci keberisikan, malah menyukai kembang api besar, yang selalu mengeluarkan suara yang berisik, jika dinyalakan. Serta taman bermain, yang memang selalu ramai. Kalau tidak ramai bukan taman bermain namanya, melainkan kuburan.

Mungkin ini karena Uzumaki Naruto pacar Sasuke yang selalu berisik, mengajak Sasuke ke taman bermain. Walaupun awalnya cukup ekstrim mengajak Sasuke supaya mau ke taman bermain. Err...bisa dibayangkan Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca novel, langsung menculik dipanggul ala karung beras? Oleh Naruto dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil.

Jelas Sasuke memberontak saat itu, namun dengan lihainya, Naruto mengikat tangan dan kaki Sasuke supaya tidak bisa bergerak. Kemudian sesampainya di taman bermain, Naruto melepaskan semua ikatan yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Lalu mengeluarkan Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya, supaya gadis tersebut dapat bernafas, menghela nafas lega, karena selama satu setengah jam Sasuke terikat di dalam mobil, pasti melelahkan bukan?

"Antarkan aku pulang sekarang juga!" perintah Sasuke setelah sampai di tempat tersebut, sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ayolah teme sekali ini saja. Masa kencan kita kalau gak ke danau, ke toko buku, ke rumah atau ke perpustakaan dan kenapa tidak sekalian kencan di makam tempat paling sepi sepanjang sejarah," bujuk Naruto terlihat frustastasi mengingat semua tempat kencannya. Danau...bolehlah, Rumah... gak masalah, Toko buku? Perpustakaan? Kadang Naruto sempat berpikir mereka sebenarnya kencan atau belajar, masa kencan di perpustakaan, hadeh kasihan kamu Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian dobe, perlukah aku mengatakannya menggunakan toa!" balas Sasuke masih kesal dengan Naruto, karena seenaknya pacarnya itu terang-terangan menculiknya, ketika sedang asyik membaca novel yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, padahal di sini ada caffe yang menjual sup tomat terenak, terus jus tomat di sini harganya murah dan sangat enak rasanya. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, kita..."

"Baiklah kita kencan di sini," potong Sasuke yang entah mengapa mendadak berubah pikiran. Sepertinya karena iming-iming tomat yang dibilang Naruto.

Sasuke kalau sudah berhubungan dengan tomat pastilah nomor satu dan bisa dibilang kecintaan Sasuke dengan tomat, melebihi kebenciannya dengan keramaian. Hal ini membuat Naruto terlihat sweatdrop dan sempat berpikir jangan-jangan Sasuke lebih menyukai tomat, ketimbang dirinya, ck ck _poor you _Naruto.

Kemudian mereka pun akhirnya bersenang-senang bermain di taman bermain. Naruto tampak mengajak Sasuke ke berbagai arena permainan, mulai dari _roller coaster_, yang membuat Naruto mabuk karena permainannya terlalu ekstrem. Membuat Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, dan berpikir Naruto ini benar-benar dobe, sudah tahu tidak kuat main begituan, malah tetap ngajak. Tapi akhirnya karena kasihan Sasuke tampak memijat tengkuk Naruto, supaya agak baikan.

Kemudian rumah hantu, hae lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa-bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dengan tingkah idiot dari Naruto. Sudah tahu takut hantu, tapi malah mengajak ke rumah hantu. Sehingga membuat para hantu di rumah hantu tersebut, terlihat sweatdrop karena biasanya cewek yang takut, tapi ini malah cowoknya.

Setelah itu ke kincir angin, yah bagi Sasuke tempat ini normal-lah. Sudah gitu Sasuke cukup menikmati dengan keheningan di tempat itu, dan pemandangan cukup indah saat melihat ke bawah. Hingga tak sadar kalau Naruto curi-curi kesempatan mencium pipi Sasuke, membuat gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir saja, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menjalar di pipinya, karena ulah Naruto. Lalu setelah puas bermain di kincir angin, Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke arena permainan memasukan cincin ke dalam kaleng. Terlihat Naruto berhasil memasukan cincin ke dalam kaleng sebanyak sepuluh buah, membuatnya mendapatkan boneka beruang cokelat yang cukup besar.

"Aku tidak mau beruang itu, kau pikir aku anak kecil apa?!" tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Tapi Sasuke lihat warna mata beruang ini merah, seperti warna tomat dan dasi kupu-kupu yang dipakai beruang ini juga warna merah, yakin tidak mau?" bujuk Naruto yang lagi-lagi menyebut nama tomat dan membuat Sasuke merebut boneka itu dari gendongan Naruto.

"Bukan berarti aku suka yah, aku hanya suka matanya," jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit sweatdrop, pacarnya ini memang tsundere deh.

Setelah capek bermain, Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke caffe yang menjual sup tomat. Lalu setelah itu kencan di tutup dengan melihat kembang api. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mempersiapkan kembang api yang spesial buat Sasuke. Terlihat mereka duduk di bangku taman ria tersebut, sambil mengamati kembang api. Kalau boleh jujur hanya Naruto saja yang melihat sedangkan Sasuke tidak. Sudah kubilang bukan kembang api itu berisik dan Sasuke tidak suka.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto memaksa Sasuke dan menarik wajah gadis tersebut supaya bisa melihat kembang apinya. Kemudian saat Sasuke melihat kembang api tersebut, dia cukup terkejut, karena kembang itu bergambar tomat dan ramen.

"Gimana suka tidak? aku yang buat loh, hebat kan?" tanya Naruto nyengir.

"Idiot masa kembang api berbentuk tomat dan ramen," jawab Sasuke masih saja tsundere padahal sebenarnya mata Sasuke sempat berbinar melihatnya.

"Iya dong kan tomat itu kau dan ramen itu aku, keren bukan," balas Naruto dengan nada bangga.

"Terserah."

"Nie, teme kau suka tidak kencan hari ini? jujur saja sedari tadi kau marah-marah terus. Kalau tidak suka yah bilang saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi dan maaf kalau tadi sudah menculikmu," ungkap Naruto merunduk meminta maaf.

"Tidak aku suka, terima kasih ya Naruto..." jawab Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah padam. Melihat hal itu Naruto mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Gadis berambut hitam itu juga mendekatkanya wajahnya ke Naruto, dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga...

Sebuah kembang api kembali dinyalakan bersamaan dengan kedua bibir sejoli itu saling bersentuhan sama lainnya. Tentu saja setelah ini seperti yang kubilang Sasuke mulai menghilangkan rasa bencinya terhadap keramaian, dan mulai menyukai kembang api serta taman ria.

*****END*****

**Err... no comment deh, see you aja deh :D**


End file.
